


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by HiddenOne



Series: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge, theme: genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswapped characters. <br/>Bas and Cooper are having some fun behind Blaine's back - until Blaine walks in, and it isn't behind her back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fantastic beta misscorday!!

Bas wakes up reluctantly, enjoying the soft sheets against her bare skin and the fluffy pillow against her face as she tries to force herself back to sleep. She shifts and feels the delicious soreness in her muscles - a product of several fantastic orgasms - and grins. She turns her head, arm already reaching out for the expected body beside her to hopefully begin another round, but finds the bed empty.

She frowns, now no longer interested in sleep as she sits up and looks around. It isn’t her bedroom, but it’s obviously empty. She doesn’t hear the shower running, but...Bas slips over to the bedroom door and cracks it open. Yes, she does hear something. Cooper’s voice floats up the stairs, overpowering whatever song is on the radio.

Bas smiles. She pads over to where her panties were thrown the night before and slips them back on, forgoing the bra and just pulling one of Cooper’s cami's - the black one since it matches her underwear - from the dresser over her head. It hangs loose, barely covering her breasts anyway and stops just below her ass. Bas hops into the adjoining bathroom for a moment to check her face and hair - wiping away a bit of residual make up and throwing her hair into an acceptably messy bun. Satisfied, she finally makes her way downstairs - more quickly when she can smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Cooper greets her with a huge smile as Bas enters the kitchen.

“Morning,” Bas returns with a small smile. She sees that the smell belongs to an omelet in the frying pan, Cooper poking at it with her spatula.

“Almost ready,” Cooper declares and Bas raises her eyebrow skeptically before she hops up on the counter, a safe distance away from the stove. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Cooper says with a sigh.

“I wouldn’t have gone for the food first anyway,” Bas replies with a smirk. She hooks a finger in the front of Cooper’s apron and pulls her closer. “How do you feel about kitchen sex? We haven’t tried that yet.”

“There’s a lot of things we haven’t tried yet,” Cooper says, voice lowering. She slowly starts kissing down Bas’s neck. “Though next time I’d like to see if we can make it out of the bedroom,” she whispers before paying particular attention to the spot where Bas’s neck and shoulder meet.

“A lot of good things happen in the bedroom,” Bas replies, though her voice is a bit breathy.

“True,” Cooper agrees with a chuckle, her breath cooling the Bas’s skin. Then she continues mouthing down Bas’s body, paying particular attention to her collarbone before easily nudging aside the top of the cami to bite at the top of Bas’s breasts.

“I think your omelet is burning,” Bas says, though she hates herself the moment after it escapes because Cooper leaps back to the stove.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Cooper exclaims as she turns off the burner and removes the pan, using the spatula to see the bottom of the omelet - and yes, it had turned black. Cooper continued to curse as she tossed the omelet in the trash and then grabbed the ingredients still left out on the table.

“Sex now, food later,” Bas whines as Cooper goes to making another omelet.

“I can do this,” Cooper states, chopping at the green pepper on the cutting board until Bas wriggles out of her panties and throws them at her head.

“Don’t be a bitch. Get over here and fuck me,” Bas demands, spreading her legs. She would never admit that the domestic scene turns her on, but there was something about having sex in the kitchen - her on the counter, Cooper trying to prepare food - that is getting her wet. And she certainly isn’t going to let food win over sex, anyway. This might only be her fourth weekend with Cooper, but she’s addicted.

“That’s not the polite way to ask,” Cooper says softly, though her eyes are drawn to Bas’s legs, and more specifically what is in between them.

“Are you going to punish me?” Bas teases, spreading her legs even further and leaning back on her hands.

“Don’t tempt me,” Cooper mutters but in two strides she’s back in front of Bas, standing in between her legs with hands on her thighs.

“Fuck me _please_ ,” Bas says, her tone overly sweet and she smirks at Cooper.

“You’re going to be begging me to stop soon,” Cooper threatens and she thrusts two fingers into Bas’s entrance, nowhere near gentle as she stretches and rubs and fucks and twists.

Bas moans, loud and long, and arches her back in attempts to get Cooper’s fingers deeper. She already aches from the activity last night, but it’s such a good feeling that she lifts her hips to help get Cooper’s fingers as far inside her as possible.

“That’s it. Love how desperate you are for me,” Cooper encourages and starts biting at Bas’s neck, leaving sharp stinging spots in a trail down to the top of her breasts.

Bas gasps and grips the back of Cooper’s head with one hand, fingers tangling in her hair as she forces Cooper to her breast and arches into her mouth. “Fuck - Coop!” Bas whines as Cooper’s tongue laves at her nipple. She doesn’t have the breath to say more when one of Cooper’s fingers start circling her clit.

Cooper’s mouth nips its way over to her other breast and Bas just gasps and tries to hang on, the dual sensations sending her quickly to the edge. “Please - please,” Bas says as Cooper’s finger firmly teases her clit while now three others roughly fuck her drenched entrance.

She’s simply trying to get air to breathe, rapidly losing herself to the familiar waves of pleasure, when Cooper’s mouth is on hers. Bas lets out a few high pitched whines against her lips before she shudders in release, moaning into Cooper’s mouth.

The haze of her orgasms settles heavily on her, taking a few moments to come back to Cooper and the kitchen. She returns to the delicious sight of Cooper sucking her fingers into her mouth with a boastful smirk on her face.

“You planning on returning the favor?” Cooper tries to say around her fingers.

“Give me a minute,” Bas says, stretching and laying back against the kitchen counter. Little bursts of pleasure are still traveling their way around her body, and she thinks that this is the best way to start a Saturday morning, no question.

The door slamming shut jolts her, but she can’t quite process what it means before there are rapid footsteps and a “Hey Coop, have you seen -”

“Blaine!” Cooper hisses in warning, but she’s too late. Blaine is standing in the kitchen doorway, frozen and jaw dropped, and Bas tilts her head back to meet her gaze upside down.

“Hey Killer,” Bas says with a wide smile, wondering if the fact that she just came is obvious. She thinks with the way Blaine is staring at her, it probably is.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cooper is the one to ask first while she pushes the cami up so that it actually covers Bas’s breasts.

“I...I n-needed...” Blaine tries to answer, though her gaze is still locked on Bas. Finally, after Bas winks, she turns bright red and her eyes snap to Cooper. “Me? I live here! What is _she_ doing here?”

“Having mind-blowing sex -” Bas starts to answer, but cuts off with a yelp when Cooper slaps her stomach.  
“Don’t,” Cooper warns, and Bas sneers but says nothing.

“You - you two - how long?” Blaine stutters, stomping her foot for emphasis on the last word.

“...little over a month,” Cooper answers cautiously.

“A month? You two have been - been hooking up for a month and didn’t tell me?” Blaine says, her voice going uncomfortably high.

“Did you want to join?” Bas asks dryly, and hisses when Cooper pinches her thigh sharply.

“You’re disgusting,” Blaine sneers.

“Hey! Back off,” Cooper warns immediately, glaring at Blaine.

“Me? You’re the one having sex with a _teenager_ -”

“Oh fuck off, you had your chance. Just because you’re jealous -”

_“Jealous_? You think I’m jealous?”

“Yeah, you are,” Cooper taunts. “I think you’d rather be the Anderson standing in front of this well-fucked pussy. It isn’t like you haven’t been staring down her shirt or anything the entire time.”

Bas holds back a laugh, gently squeezing Cooper between her legs to show her how much she’s enjoying this. She’s especially enjoying the way Blaine splutters and her entire face turns bright red. Bas is fairly certain Blaine hadn’t been staring down her shirt (or even at her spread legs) but the accusation had the desired result none the less.

“You just - don’t - _stop_ ,” Blaine manages to say before she just whirls around and dashes out of the house, the front door slamming behind her.

“Fucking hell that little - I don’t care that we’re related that was the bitchiest -” Cooper rants and continues on unending until Bas sits up and interrupts her with a kiss.

“I know something that will make you feel better,” Bas offers with a smirk. While teasing Blaine has always been fun, this definitely takes top spot. She can’t remember the last time she’s witnessed something so hilarious.

“We should go have sex in her bed or something,” Cooper mutters, still frowning.

Bas bursts out laughing at the idea - and that she hadn’t even thought of it. “We could do that. Payback and everything. She called me disgusting, you know,” she points out innocently.

“Come on,” Cooper says, tugging her off the counter. Her lips are set in a determined line, and Bas feels another rush of warmth at what that could possibly mean when Cooper is so focused. “We’re going to soak her sheets, I’ll make you come so many times.”

“I like the sound of that,” Bas murmurs with a smirk as she follows Cooper’s long strides up to Blaine’s bedroom.


End file.
